


That's My Line

by ImSoVain



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Invasion, Andrew Garfield is my Peter Parker, Bitterness, Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Self-Doubt, Team Up, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSoVain/pseuds/ImSoVain
Summary: Wade gets a little jealous during an alien invasion.





	That's My Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMadKatter13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/gifts).



> This is just a short little drabble that I wrote on Tumblr (Go check me out, ims0vain) and thought I'd put it on here.   
> It was from a FanFiction Trope Mash-Up list: https://ims0vain.tumblr.com/post/176029243658/fanfiction-trope-mash-up
> 
> A truly amazing author (TheMadKatter13, go read their stuff it's beautiful!) gave me the mash-up of: AU Mashup! Spideypool 81) The Missus and the Ex + 84) Married to the Job!
> 
> Hope you like it!

Peter and Wade usually team up together. 

Actually, they always team up together.

Sometimes Peter teams up with the Avengers when needed and despite Stark’s disapproval, Wade always tags along. Wade doesn’t mind the “occasional” sharing of his Baby Boy, however, when team ups with the Fantastic Four happen, Wade tends to avoids those as Peter’s ex is on that team and Wade knows it’ll end with him in a jealous rage.

Peter and Johnny Storm had broken things off long before Wade came along but in Wade’s mind, just being in the same city as him was enough to bring the boxes back to bickering.

All was well until one sunny afternoon when the alien invasion decided to come back for another visit, and this time with a vengeance.

Peter ran into the back alley, dragging Wade with him despite his complaining.

“Wade, we have to go! Tony is calling for everyone, all hands on deck!” Peter rifled through his backpack, pulling out his Spidey suit and shoving his street clothes inside.

Wade groaned, “But my piping hot chimi is sitting right there on that table- Wait. Who’s everyone?” Wade was already dressed in full Deadpool gear as he tilted his head to the side, eyeing up Peter’s ass.

“Everyone like everyone Wade. Like us, the Avengers, Fantastic Four, X Men… Literally anyone who’s available-“ Peter spoke quickly as he pulled his mask over his face.

Wade’s mood shifted from excitement for a fight, to boiling hot jealously flowing through his veins.

“Are you fuc-“

“Hop on, we gotta go!” Peter yelled, stashing his backpack behind a dumpster and motioning for Wade to jump on his back.

Deadpool glared, although Peter couldn’t see it through his mask, and reluctantly got on. It took only seconds for the sound of air whooshing past him to fill his ears.

The fight went as expected. Spaceships zipped in and out beaming down large, pink, goopy blobs that left pink slim wherever they went.

Everyone was off doing their respected jobs except for Wade. Sure his katanas were well in action, but he was more focused on his boyfriend who, spend the majority of his time with his ex.

Wade took all his anger out on the blobs of cotton candy in front of him, his eyes never straying far from Peter.

After the invasion had subsided, he wanted nothing but to get the hell out of there. He started in the direction of his and Peter’s apartment, not even waiting for his boyfriend to catch up. He could still hear them chattering off in the distance.

It was no wonder Peter stayed close to Johnny during the fight, why would Peter ever want a scarred, ugly, merc such as himself when he could be with Mr. Oh So Handsome Johnny Storm? The guy was gorgeous, even Wade could admit that. So why was Peter still holding on to him?

Wade pushed the door to their apartment open, entered, and shut it. He plopped himself down on the couch and whipped out his katanas and started to clean them.

It wasn’t long until Peter came bursting through the door.

“Wade, what the hell? Why didn’t you wait for me?”

Wade didn’t speak, didn’t even look up.

Peter dropped his backpack, “Wade?”

Nothing.

Peter took a few steps closer. “Hey” he said softly, “You ok?”

“Can’t a guy just clean his weapons in peace?”

Peter’s mouth closed and he watched Wade, who was inspecting the blade in his hand.

“You know, it’s like you’re married to this job or something. I don’t care about the patrols and the team ups but really? You just abandoned me? Really Pete?”

Peter’s heart started to race. What had he done wrong? What was Wade talking about?

“Wade, I-“

“Now you want to argue?” Wade shot back.

Peter’s eyes widened. “Argue? You’re the one who’s being an ass right now-“

“Why didn’t you just stay with him, hm? It’s obvious that you still like him!”

“What? Wade, what are you-“ Then it hit Peter. Wade was talking about Johnny.

“I was a fool to ever think that you’d love me-“

“Wade, stop. Look at me.”

Wade huffed, his eyes slowly rising up to meet Peter’s.

Peter knelt down in front of him and said, “I love you. I love you and you know that.”

“But Johnny-“

“Johnny was never my type.”

“Peter, you guys dated…”

Peter laughed. “Uh, more like grabbed dinner a few times. We never really dated.”

Wade just bowed his head.

“Oh, Wade…” Peter cooed. He kissed the top of his head and pulled him back up to look at him.

“Are you sure you want to be with me?” Wade whispered.

Peter smiled and kissed his lover, “Babe, there’s no one else I would rather be with. Yes, it sometimes seems like I’m married to this job, but I’d much rather be married to you.”

Wade’s jaw dropped. “Wait. Wait, are you asking me-“

“Yes.”

“That’s my line.”

Wade pulled Peter in and kissed him. Maybe he should have brought up the topic of marriage sooner.


End file.
